Ponies Unite!
by ponystoriesandothers
Summary: When the mane 6 are teleported to another dimension, they meet the unexpected- themselves, in a new reality. With these ponies, known as 'G1', they must defeat two Tireks before it's too late. REQUEST FROM retro mania. ONE SHOT. Contains G1.


**A/N: Hey everyone! Wow, it feels really nostalgic every time I write an MLP story. Anyway, I haven't had a request for a little while, so here you go! This request is from retro mania. I hope you all enjoy! Also, I'm sorry if I get any G1 facts wrong- I don't really know much about it.**

* * *

It was an ordinary, sunny day in the magical land of Equestria. 6 very familiar ponies were enjoying the pleasant weather by having a picnic.

"It's such a gorgeous day out!" Rarity exclaimed, watching bluebirds fly past the shining sun.

"Yeah, it doesn't feel like anything could go wrong!" Pinkie Pie agreed, with a giggle. Suddenly, without any warning, the 6 girls were teleported right out of Equestria with a flash of light.

Spike came running up, carrying a tray of baked goods. "Girls, I brought the.." He stopped talking when he saw the picnic mat completely empty. "Seriously?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the 6 mares were teleported to somewhere completely different. The area all around them was a green field, dotted with many flowers. The 6 girls took in the environment, all sharing the perplexed emotion.

"Where are we?" Rarity asked, appearing slightly apprehensive.

"Ah was just 'bout to ask that." Applejack replied, with a suspicious look.

"Maybe we should ask them!" Rainbow Dash suggest with surprise, pointing a hoof at 6 other mares. They all had more horse-like appearances, ribbons in their colourful manes, and similarities to the regular mane 6.

"Oh hey! They look just like us!" Pinkie Pie laughed, grinning at them. A light pink horse with a similar mane to Twilight except consisting of white and purple was holding a scroll. A pale pink horn stuck out of her head. Rainbow Dash scowled.

"Hey! You brought us here with that scroll! It probably contains black magic!" she yelled, with an aggressive tone of voice and expression.

"No!" the pale pink pony protested. "It doesn't contain any dark magic!"

"This isn't a trick pulled by Tirek, is it? Twilight, you did mention that some of his escaped magic has been causing some trouble recently." Rarity suggested, with suspicion.

"No," another pony answered. She had a baby blue coat, violet eyes, a blue unicorn horn and a purple and pink mane, just like Rarity's. "Twilight brought you here."

"Twilight?!" The mane 6 gasped at their purple alicorn friend. Such alicorn gave them a glance of confusion.

"No," the Rarity-look-alike corrected. "This Twilight," she pointed to the pale pink unicorn. "She brought you here. The Tirek of OUR world is causing trouble in our world and yours."

Another pony spoke up. She appeared the same as Fluttershy, apart from her lack of wings and flower cutie mark. "Our Tirek is trying to destroy both worlds, but he doesn't know how. However, he DID free your Tirek, so there's double trouble."

An orange pony who was identical to Applejack except without the hat continued. "We called you here because we need your help to defeat the Tireks."

"Just like them, we think two teams of ponies will be able to take 'em down," a pale pink pink pegasus with a vibrant blue and violet eyes mane finished. Then her face split into a grin. "And wowie.. You 6 look like you were stripped out of a filly's colouring book- are you made of plastic?" she laughed hysterically.

"Uh huh. So amusing," Rainbow Dash grumbled, with a snort. "What's up with your appearances? Seriously, and why are all of you wearing ribbons in your manes?"

"Is she always like that?" The orange pony asked to Applejack.

"Pretty much." Applejack answered, rolling her eyes.

"What's up with your accent? And that fancy hat." the orange pony commented, observing her counterpart.

"Well, Ah grew up on a farm, way back where Ah'm from," Applejack answered, with a small smile. "Glad ya like it."

"You're welcome!" The orange pony laughed. "I'm Applejack, by the way."

"Well Ah'll be golly! That's my name too!" Applejack replied, as the two ponies shook hooves. Meanwhile, the other ponies were getting to know each other.

"You have wings _and_ a horn?" Twilight asked to Twilight Sparkle, pointing at her wings.

"Well, it was just a horn once, until I became a princess." Twilight Sparkle replied, trying to act modest.

"You're a princess too?" Twilight gasped, her mouth wide open. Twilight Sparkle shyly nodded. Twilight fell to hooves. "Your highness… Princess.."

"You don't have to do that. My name is Twilight Sparkle, by the way." Twilight blushed, helping her to her hooves. Across them, Rainbow Dash was hovering over the pale pink pegasus.

"What's your deal?" she asked, folding her arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the pale pink pegasus replied, raising an eyebrow. "My name is Firefly, if that's your translation."

"Pfft. No, but it'll do. My name's Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash retorted, gazing down.

"You mean Rainbow Trash?" Firefly joked, suddenly laughing. Rainbow Dash growled.

"No!" she protested angrily. But she couldn't help but join in with Firefly's giggling.

"Um.. hi.." Fluttershy greeted shyly to the yellow pony that appeared similar to her.

"Hello. I'm Posey." the pony greeted, holding out her hoof. Fluttershy, with a strand of hair in her face shook her hoof.

"I'm.. Fluttershy.." she replied, her voice suddenly going quiet.

"Uh.. could you say that again?" Posey asked patiently.

"Fluttershy.." Fluttershy replied, slightly louder. Posey tapped her ear. Fluttershy took a deep breath. "Fluttershy.." she whimpered, hiding her face.

"Why so quiet?" Posey asked gently, as Fluttershy opened her blue eyes.

"I guess that's just me.." the pegasus answered, giving Posey a small smile. The counterpart smiled back.

"Don't worry. I understand." she replied, pulling Fluttershy in for a hug. The yellow pegasus hugged back.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie squealed to a white pegasus with a poofy yellow mane. "And you're from here? Wow, how cool! I'm from Ponyville in my world! Those are my friends! You can be my friend too! Do you like cake? Me too! It's so yummy yummy yummy and-"

"Slow down!" the pegasus laughed. "I'm Surprise and welcome to our world's Ponyville! I bet yours is cool!"

Pinkie Pie grinned. "Yeah, it's amazing! There's so much to do there! We've got Twilight's Castle, Sugarcube Corner, Sweet Apple Acres, Ponyville school, Fluttershy's cottage, a destroyed library, the Ponyville market, the Ponyville Hospital-"

"Whoa, that's crazy! We have a lot here too! We have…" the two ponies dragged on forever and ever about their homes.

They didn't notice something appear behind them. Something made out of dark magic- something dark that escaped Tartarus. It was a villain, of many dark powers. His intention was to take over the ponies' realities, with all of his new powers. Tirek raised his gigantic red fists, full of energy. He grinned, knowing the ponies were completely oblivious to him standing right behind them. Or so he thought.

Twilight Sparkle, although enjoying the conversation about magical properties, picked up on a noise behind her. She turned around, spotting a huge red creature. She gasped loudly.

"Are you okay, Twilight.." Twilight stopped when she saw what her counterpart saw.

"What are y'all lookin' at?" Applejack asked, gazing at their expressions. She then saw Tirek. "Oh.. Um, everypony.. Ya might wanna see this!" The rest of the ponies faced Tirek, who glared down at them.

"Tirek!" Twilight Sparkle cried, her mouth open wide.

"It is nice to see you again, especially you, Princess Twilight," the villain greeted, placing his fists together. "I have a big plan for you. This world's Tirek and I are working together to destroy all of you!"

"Well, you won't be able to defeat us!" Rainbow Dash protested, showing a fierce expression and battle pose.

"You cannot even catch me!" Tirek yelled back, a portal of vibrant colours suddenly opening behind him. He made his way towards it.

"Stop him!" Twilight Sparkle ordered, rushing forward. Rainbow Dash dashed through the sky, and the other ponies followed behind. The counterparts also tagged along, and all 12 ponies leaped into the portal with Tirek.

* * *

They re-appeared in the G4 ponies' world, which was bustling as usual.

"Nice place. Still looks fake." Firefly commented, with a smirk. Rainbow Dash shot her a joking glare.

"Where'd he go?" Twilight Sparkle asked, ignoring the immature two pegasi.

"He could be anywhere!" Sparkler added, with raised eyebrows.

"Ooh! That means we get to search of Equestria, like a big treasure hunt!" Pinkie Pie giggled, not taking it seriously. Twilight Sparkle tried not to grumble at this.

"There has to be some sort of way to track him, right?" G1 Applejack asked.

"I hope.." Twilight answered, taking a deep breath.

"Maybe we don't need to track him.." Fluttershy whimpered, suddenly appearing petrified.

"What do you mean?" Twilight Sparkle questioned, facing the pegasus.

" _BECAUSE HE'S RIGHT OVER THERE!_ " Posey and Fluttershy screamed together, pointing behind the group. However, it wasn't G4 Tirek. It was G1 Tirek. He had a similar appearance to his counterpart, apart from having thicker, greyer fur. The citizens of Ponyville noticed him and began to run around screaming.

"So you are aware of some of my plans," G1 Tirek growled. "But you will never be able to stop them! The gem bombs are in place! Your realities are mine!" He raised his fists in triumphant.

"No!" The ponies protested. Twilight raised her head and called her G1 one friends in and made a little circle. The G4 ponies stood on the outside, giving each other perplexed glances. Suddenly, the G1 ponies faced Tirek, with battle-scarred expressions. Firefly flew into the sky, charging legs-first for the villain. Applejack went for the bottom, followed by Sparkler and Posey. Surprise, giving a friendly wave at Pinkie Pie also charged for the sky. Twilight charged for an attack. The G4 mane 6 watched on the side, with awestruck expressions.

Firefly hit G1 Tirek right in the face, making him cringe. Surprise did the same thing, which caused him to roar with pain. The ponies on the bottom smashed him with their hooves and mighty strength, causing his legs to wobble.

"Wow.. they're amazin'!" Applejack exclaimed, taking off her hat.

"Incredible, indeed!" Rarity agreed, with a gasp.

"Ugh. The fighting from their world is just lame." Rainbow Dash grumbled, hovering above the ground with an unimpressed expression.

However, the fighting was effective enough to make G1 Tirek wail. He stepped backwards, snaring.

"I will be back!" he cried, disappearing in a vibrant flash of light. The G1 ponies backed away, gazing at his former location.

"Great. He's gone." Firefly sighed. Twilight shook her head.

"But if you listened, he said something about gem bombs. That means they're somewhere and we need to find them." she explained to the others, grabbing their interest. Twilight Sparkle grinned.

"I can track them!" she squealed with elation. "Come on everypony, to my castle!"

* * *

A little while later, the 12 ponies were inside Twilight Sparkle's crystal castle. The G1 ponies gawked at the outside for ages, all treating Twilight Sparkle like a true princess. They continued once they were inside.

"Not so fake, now, eh?" Rainbow Dash snorted at Firefly's stunned expression. The G1 pegasus shook it off with a faint blush. Twilight Sparkle and Twilight had headed to the princess' library to find the 'necessary' books, while everypony else waited in the main foyer.

"This is a lovely castle." G1 Applejack commented, gazing at the crystals.

"Glorious!" Sparkler added, her eyes shining.

"Lucky Twilight, huh? I wish I had such a castle." Rarity replied, blinking her eyelashes.

"It is really pretty." Posey said, standing next to Fluttershy.

"Not if you get lost.. And if your voice echoes.. That's not so nice." the yellow pegasus sighed, bowing her head.

"We're back!" Twilight Sparkle announced, hovering a selection of books. Twilight was behind her, with a friendly grin. The alicorn placed the books on the ground; the ponies gathered around them. Twilight Sparkle lifted her head. "These books are about different realities and dimensions. Maybe we can use them to locate the gem bombs." The other ponies made sounds of agreement. Except Rainbow Dash.

"But how exactly are we going to use books to find these gems thingies? It's not a tracking device, Twilight. Heck, we don't even know what we're looking for." she pointed out, with a mild scowl. Firefly nodded in agreement. Twilight Sparkle gave a small chuckle.

"That's where my friend Twilight comes in," she cocked her head at Twilight. "You see, Twilight, grabbed a piece of Tirek's fur. We're going to use the particles from it in a spell to find the gems. The spell is in these books." Twilight Sparkle held up a book. Twilight handed her a small sample of G1 Tirek's fur.

"Wow, that's really clever!" G1 Applejack commented, as Twilight Sparkle found a spell in the book. The alicorn placed the grey fur on the page, with a grin. She glanced at her friends.

"Okay.. everypony stand back, please," she ordered, gesturing them away with her hoof. She lit up her horn a vibrant pink, which the G1 ponies gasped to. The fur's particles mixed with the spell magic, forming some kind of map. The G1 ponies continued to watch in astonishment as Twilight Sparkle continued to use her magic to form a plan. "Okay," she concluded, once the pink map was finished. "Now.. if you all gather 'round-" The ponies quickly rushed around Twilight Sparkle. "We can make a plan."

"What's the big thing in that corner?" Firefly asked, pointing a hoof in such corner.

"The Tireks. They're attacking everything," Twilight Sparkle answered, with a stern voice. "We need to stop them," she paused. "But they're not the only thing," the map expanded, like a giant computer screen. It spilt into 4 different sections, each with a picture of a village. "This is our world," Twilight Sparkle pointed to the top left corner. "This is your world," she pointed to the bottom left. "And these two are other universes," she pointed to the bottom right and top sections. "They are where the gems are."

A few minutes of planning later, the ponies had split up into three groups. Fluttershy, Rarity and their counterparts were headed to battle the Tireks. Applejack, Rainbow Dash and their counterparts had gone to one of the dimensions, known as 'G3'. The other two went to a dimension called 'G2'.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle, Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Surprise arrived at the 'G2' dimension. The land was colourful, with vibrant fields and different-appearing ponies. They had proper hooves and were much taller than the G1 and G4 ponies. The 4 ponies gave each other a weird look.

"We should go say hi!" Pinkie Pie suggested, trotting forward. Twilight Sparkle shook her head.

"We don't have time, Pinkie Pie," she said, pulling her back. "We need to find the gem bomb."

"But where could that be?" Surprise asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We use the magic map, right, Twilight Sparkle?" Twilight said, smiling at her counterpart. Twilight Sparkle nodded.

"Yes! Come on, let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dimension known as 'G3', 4 other ponies were there.

"Now this is fake." Firefly examined the area, which was colourful and bright. The ponies had more oddly shaped heads, and chittery voices.

"And weird.." Rainbow Dash agreed, her eyes widening.

"How do Ah use this magic thingy?" G4 Applejack asked, messing around with the magic map. G1 Applejack peered over her shoulder.

"Maybe I'll try.." she took the map into her own hooves. A little flicker on the map caught her eye. "Hm.. maybe we need to find that." she pointed to the tiny spark. All four ponies gathered around it.

"Is that the gem thing?" Firefly observed the spark.

"I think.." G1 Applejack replied. "Whatever it is, we need to find it!"

* * *

Fluttershy, Rarity and their counterparts arrived in the Everfree Forest, where the Tireks were destroying everything. They were ripping up the ground, and blasting things with their power.

"Stop!" Rarity cried, as they approached the villains. The Tireks indeed stopped and peered down at them.

"You think you can stop us?" G4 Tirek laughed, with an evil grin.

"Yes!" Sparkler shot back. "And you will fall!" The Tireks cackled together, their laughs loud and hearty.

"You are just weak little ponies! Surely you cannot defeat us!" G1 Tirek smirked, his hands lighting up with power.

"Girls, go!" Rarity ordered, positioning to fight. She shot a bolt with her unicorn magic, which the Tireks avoided. Sparkler and Posey charged for the giant red villains, while Fluttershy whimpered. Rarity faced her. "Come on, Fluttershy!" Fluttershy sighed.

"Okay.." she weakly replied, getting to her hooves. She flapped her wings and soared to the sky, shutting her eyes for the impact.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and their counterparts were trotting across the lush green fields. A few of the resident ponies had started to follow them around, trying to ask them questions. Twilight Sparkle had told them that they were leaving soon and did not have time for questions.

"This gem bomb is quite difficult to find!" Twilight Sparkle grumbled, once they were in the middle of a field. "It won't show up on the map!"

"Maybe we're not looking hard enough!" Twilight suggested, appearing in front of her. "Maybe it's in a place we're not expecting!"

"Like a bakery?" Pinkie Pie suggested, with a grin.

Twilight Sparkle groaned. "Pinkie Pie, that's ridiculous. It's probably in-"

"No, it's not ridiculous. She could be right," Twilight pointed out. "The Tirek's would've hidden it somewhere we're not expecting. We have to look in places like that."

"Ooh, it could be a surprise! Like me!" Surprise exclaimed, joyfully hovering. Twilight Sparkle's frustration vanished, replaced with curiosity.

"Yeah… that could be right! Come on everypony, let's go to the main town!" she cried, rushing off.

* * *

The four at the G3 world were getting lots of pestering questions from the G3 ponies.

"Who are you?"

"Where are you from?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Why are you here?"

"Why do you look like that?"

"We don't have time for this!" Rainbow Dash snapped at them.

"We need to find the crystal bomb!" Firefly added, with a bit of desperation. "Here's a question for you lot: have you seen a crystal-bomb looking thing?"

"Well.." one pony spoke up, stepping forward. "I.. saw something.. Just north of here.. It was a crystaly thing, like a swirly, kind of bomb thing." The four ponies grinned at each other.

"Thanks!" they cried, rushing off to the find 'the bomb thing'.

* * *

Rarity and Sparkler rushed together at the horrid creatures, who had their own magic ready.

"Now darling, I must warn you- I'm not very talented at magic." Rarity said warningly to Sparkler. The other unicorn shrugged. The Tireks shoved down a huge bolt of fiery magic, ready to crush them. Rarity and Sparkler placed the tips of their horns together, like nature, creating a spark of magic. It grew, creating a mixed blue shield. It covered over the duo, shielding them from the magic.

"How do you resist our power?" G1 Tirek boomed, glaring at the girls.

"We have a more powerful magic than yours!" Rarity cried, grabbing Sparkler's hoof. She suddenly knew that she didn't need unicorn magic to save herself. Posey and Fluttershy, who were prepping their next attack, agreed. They charged, Fluttershy limply carrying Posey, towards the villains. The Tireks roared, holding out their fists. However, the duo showed bravery and confidence, knocking back the villains with their mighty kicks.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her friends asked each and every shop about a gem bomb. Unfortunately, none of them had even heard of such bomb.

"It's got to be here somewhere, right?" Surprise asked, with a grin. Pinkie Pie smiled with her, but the other two didn't pay any attention. Inside, they felt hopeless. It suddenly felt like they would never find the gem bomb.

"Cheer up, you two!" Pinkie Pie giggled, leaping in front of them. But the two didn't seem to cheer up at all. Pinkie Pie sighed, taking the map from the alicorn. She called Surprise over, and they both examined the map. "Hey… ah, that makes sense!"

"What does? We've already cracked the code- it did nothing." Twilight protested glumly, her head hung.

"No! You did crack the code, but the answer is more obvious than you would think!" Surprise cried, hovering above the ground. "You know how it would be in a place you don't except, right?"

"Yes…?" Twilight Sparkle and Twilight replied. Surprise and Pinkie Pie burst out in laughter.

"Take a look in your bag, silly!" Pinkie Pie snorted, with her high-pitched giggle. The Twilights shared a glance, the alicorn opening her saddlebag. Inside was a purple jewel bomb, shimmering many different colours.

"But… How?" she breathed in astonishment, holding up the gem.

"You were looking in the wrong spots, duh! Sometimes the most silliest answers are true! You just had to believe that." Surprise answered, still smiling. Everypony grinned, the alicorn preparing to destroy the gem.

* * *

Meanwhile, the G4 & 1 ponies explored the land, heading right out into the fields. They kept moving north, trying to locate the gem. The map buzzed, a little spark flashing. Ahead was an abandoned cottage, with many animals inhabiting it.

"Creepy." Rainbow Dash commented, biting her lip.

"C'mon, let's get inside." G4 Applejack ordered the others. They trotted inside, which was just as creepy as the outside- stripped wallpaper, broken furniture, torn carpets and dust everywhere.

"Let's search!" Firefly cried, rushing through the house. The 4 ponies turned the house upside down, searching for the gem. They could not find it.

"Where is it?" G1 Applejack asked, with raised brows.

"Not sure, but it'll be somewhere." Rainbow Dash sternly replied.

"Like.. there?" G4 Applejack pointed to a cage with a gem inside.

"There's a cage around it!" Firefly exclaimed. "We need a key!"

"No, we don't." Rainbow Dash replied. Ignoring her friend's contentious glances, the pony picked up the cage and brought it outside. She flew extremely high into the air, into the clouds. Then she leapt the gem drop.

* * *

The Tireks felt their power weakening. Then they realized- the gem bombs! They had been demolished! No longer could they take over the worlds… without extra power. But they weren't going to give up! The 4 ponies charged again, all with the magic of friendship. The Tireks placed their remaining magic together, creating a giant ball of power. They prepared to blast it at the girls, who suddenly gasped in shock.

"That's all of their magic!" Rarity breathed, the huge, fiery powerball about to be smashed down onto them.

"If it's all of their magic, then they won't be able to attack again!" Sparkler gasped, peering at the powerball. "We need to evacuate!" The four ponies ran for cover. The Tireks unleashed the magic, and the world exploded.

* * *

"We did it! We did it!" The 12 ponies cheered together, squealing with excitement. They had defeated the evil Tireks, and saved their realities.

"Now this is a real victory." laughed Firefly, winking at Rainbow Dash.

"We'll need to have a party!" Pinkie Pie cried, with a big grin.

"With all 12 of us!" Surprise agreed, hovering in the air.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to have a party." Twilight smirked. The ponies cheered in joy, ready for a huge party.


End file.
